


Cabinet

by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter (moon01234), moon01234



Series: 25 looks into Cam and Hunter's relationship [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon01234/pseuds/Chrystel%20Malfoy-Potter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon01234/pseuds/moon01234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cabinet- Hunter keeps on promising to put up some cabinets in Ninja Ops, but waits until Cam is least expecting it, to actually do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabinet

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Inspired by spoodle monkey. Thank you for lending me all your 25 ideas, hope you like how I developped them. And for the rest of you. Look up 25 looks into Cam and Hunter's relationship if you want to see the whole list that I have to do.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own, not now, not ever, the serie. That doesn't mean I don't wish it was the contrary.
> 
> Prompt: Cabinet- Hunter keeps on promising to put up some cabinets in Ninja Ops, but waits until Cam is least expecting it, to actually do it.

Hunter liked to play a personal game with himself. How long would it take to tick Cam off and how many times could he surprise his boyfriend. His personal record was thirty seconds. The Crimson Ranger knew that he should stop but he couldn't help it. Cam was so beautiful when he was angry. It was his second favorite emotion, the first being when Cam was in ecstasy. He started to grow hard at that thought.

The Green Samurai ranger had asked him, some time ago, to put up some cabinets in Ninja Ops. They needed more room for the scrolls they had found on Luthor's ship (and that were too dangerous to be in enemy's hand). Of course, he immediately agreed to help his boyfriend out, anything for Cam and maybe that he had sprung it on him after an incredible night of passion. The thing was, Cam did not tell him the deadline before putting those cabinets out. A loophole that Hunter will take full advantage of.

One day passed, then two, then three. Soon, three days turned into three weeks. Cam had, at the beginning, came everyday to remind Hunter of his promise. After a week had passed, he came every two days. And for the past week, he had stopped coming to remind him. Preferring to ignore his inconsiderate boyfriend. This was turning Hunter on more and more. Blake told him that he was crazy, but what could he do? He loved seeing his computer-technician being mad, that was one of the first things that made him fall in love with Cam. He even realized that he loved the Green Samurai when said Samurai was giving him an earfull about taking to many risks. It was during a fight that he had kissed his now-boyfriend so maybe it was normal that he made him mad all the time? Or maybe Blake was right and he had been hit to many times in the head during training.

Finally, after a month of waiting, Hunter finally sneaked into Ninja Ops and, in less than an hour, put up those thrice-damned, in Cam's eyes, cabinets. He knew that today was Cam's day off, so he wouldn't be in the control room for quite awhile. On top of that, everybody wasn't here since they were out celebrating the six-month anniversary of Luthor's defeat.

Once the cabinets were installed, he sat on the chair, back to the door. He was looking forward to see his cute boyfriend's surprise. Not to mention how his face would turned into that delicious scowl that made him wanted to kiss him senselessly and have his wicked ways with him right here, right now in full view of everyone. It had been six months since they have been "officially" going out. Right after the defeat of Luthor, Hunter had kissed Cam in full view of everyone one. Although a lot of people were surprised by this relationship, they all accepted them. However, some were still sceptical of them being together, something about how they were complete opposites and it was improbable that they stayed together.

'Idiots the whole lot of them' he snorted mentally. 'They don't know us that well so how can they say we aren't meant to be together? Besides, we have the most important people who have accepted us and that is all we need!' Nodding to himself, he nearly missed the sounds of footsteps of someone coming down the stairs. He perked up, ready for the show.

"What the…?" His boyfriend started. "Great, I asked Hunter so that Dad didn't have to do it but I see he did it anyway! When I get my hands on him, he wished Luthor was still around."

"I'm shocked that you think so little of me, Cam." Turning around to face the asian-man, a smirk firmly in place. He took advantage of his technician's surprise to spring up from the chair and kiss him. "I did promise you I will put those cabinets up. You know I would never go back on my word when it is given, especially to you." He was so breathtaking. Face slightly red from the mixture of anger and the kiss, eyes glazed (his doing again). Hunter thought it was worth it waiting for so long.

"You, … You, … You idiot!" stammered Cam after he regained his bearings. "I asked you to put them up a month ago! And it's only now, when I decided to put them up myself that you do it? What were you thinking? And then you kiss me! Kiss me while smirking and after sitting in my chair! Can't you …" His rant was getting annoying so Hunter decided to shut him up in the only way he knew how. He kissed him.

"What can I see? I love seeing you so angry. It turns me on. Especially after doing something that you the least expect me to. Now, let's leave this place and go to your old bedroom. I think your father left the bed there. Let me show you how much I love you."

Cam's response was to give him a hungry kiss. He then dragged him to his old room that was next to the control room. He couldn't believe what Hunter did! But, it sure was a surprising six-month anniversary. But for there one-year mark, he would be the one to surprise the thunder ninja.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: There's the third chapter up. Only twenty-two more to go! What did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Want more?
> 
> Reviews are what makes the world go round. So, if you want my world to spin, then please show your apreciations by reviewing.


End file.
